Life Without You
by Miss Bee xx
Summary: Not immediate Dramione, and be warned, the first chapter may need tissues if you are a soft as me.  An alternative to the end of the Battle of Hogwarts, with Hermione and Draco's POV in different chapters. Minor swearing. Enjoy:
1. Chapter 1

**Life Without You**

**Chapter 1 - H**

**Disclaimer: I am not, and never will be, J., as she is rich and popular, and I'm just here typing on my little Vaio, something else that isn't actually my own, it's my Mum and Dads, but that's not the point.**

**A/N: Basically an alternate ending for the Battle of Hogwarts. The initials in the Chapter Titles signify character points of view. D = Draco, H = Hermione, think you can handle that? Sorry, that was cheeky. So, don't forget to have tissues; every time I read it back to myself it makes me cry, maybe because it's bad, I don't really know. Anyway, have fun, review, Alert me on whatever and read my other stuff, it shouldn't be too bad, tell me what you think xxxx**

**Onto the story…**

**xox**

And then he kissed me. Kissing him was so much better than I ever imagined it to be. He wrapped his strong arms around me as I clung to his shirt, one of my hands travelling upwards to stroke through that wonderful ginger hair. We slowly pulled apart and I looked into his blue eyes. We grinned at each other as the realisation dawned on us about what we had just done, just achieved.

We ran together towards the exit of the Chamber of Secrets, and I squeezed him from behind as he flew us up the tunnel on a broomstick he had Summoned.

"Come on, we have to find Harry," he said, and I pulled out the Marauders Map I had been given.

xox

"Quick! Run!" he screamed, running past a dumb-struck Harry and grabbing my hand, swinging me around and pulling me into a run, a great wave of Fiendfyre following us.

Harry protected us with a Shield Charm while we all got on the brooms we had found. I was so scared; I'd always hated flying on my own. We spotted Malfoy and Zabini on top of a pile of rubbish, and Harry and Ron went back for them while I navigated a path for us through the Fiendfyre. Getting out of that room was a relief. Malfoy and Zabini thanked us for saving their sorry little arses before continuing the fight. I looked back to see Malfoy looking at me, but disappeared soon after. I then noticed Harry sat on the floor, his head in his hands.

"Harry?" I asked him uncertainly. Ron seemed to have noticed as well, as he was kneeling next to me as I went over, taking my place next to him.

"I know where he is," Harry answered back shakily.

xox

Running through the castle was one of the most nerve – wrecking experiences of my life ever, even after I'd gone everything that I had. I'm sure I injured a few Death Eaters along the way, and I noticed several bodies on the sides of corridors and around the Courtyard as we made our way to the Boat House. Ron was there the entire time, so close to me, yet so far. A Killing Curse flew past me, so close I swear I could feel its force against me. We ran down the steps towards the Black Lake, Ron squeezing my hand behind me all the way.

xox

"Only I can live forever, Severus."

I was unnerving; hearing our sour faced old Potions Professor banging against the thin wall that separated us with the sheer force that Nagini was coming at him, ripping out his soul, harming him in one of the most painful and horrid ways possible, time and time again.

Seeing Professor Snape crying on the floor when he looked into Harry's eyes with desperation was very emotional. Rons' arm wrapped itself around my shoulders and I leant my forehead on him, his face in my hair, kissing my head comfortingly.

xox

"Where is everyone?" I asked, puzzled as we entered the empty courtyard that had been busy with the Battle when we had last passed through only about half an hour earlier.

"He said something about 'dealing with your dead', they must be in the Great Hall," suggested Harry.

We ran there, anxiously dodging the rubble and debris that had been left lying around. As we walked into the Great Hall, several heads looked up at us.

"No!" It was Ron, running towards a group of ginger-haired people. He knelt down next to a person lying on the floor, and I could guess what had happened before I even reached the Weasley party. There wasn't even a mark on Fred, except a couple of scars and scratches that could have been removed quickly and easily if he hadn't been hit by a Killing Curse.

The entire family were shaken with grief, including Ron, who was hugging everyone before kneeling down by Fred. I looked back to see Harry heading out the door with the sample of Snapes' tears. I just hoped that what I thought would happen, wouldn't.

I turned back to Ron and put a comforting hand on his back. He stood up immediately, saying; "I need some air, come on." He took my hand and led me out of the Great Hall. I looked at the Weasleys before leaving, and they looked kind of relieved that Ron and I had finally been straight with each other and worked out that we actually felt the same about each other all along.

When we were out of the Hall and in the corridor, he released my and banged his head on the nearest wall. I went up to him and gave him a hug from behind, letting him know that things would improve, that Fred was happy and would be in a better place. I let go of him and he turned into my awaiting arms and we just stood there, in the corridor of our old school, together in a way that we had never been before.

"Come on, let's sit," I suggested, taking his hand and gently leading him to the stone steps where we sat down. He put his arm around me and I cuddled into him, our heads pressed together, his eyes closed, as if he was trying to block out the rest of the world, so it was just us, me and him, Hermione and Ron, simple. But it wasn't simple, and he couldn't block out everything else, and it wasn't, in a sense that it was us, just us and the rest of the world, the world that was collapsing around us.

"How long do we have to live like this, 'Mione?" He asked this in such an insecure, vulnerable voice, a voice that just wasn't my Rons'. I looked at his closed eyes and said; "I don't know, Ron." He chuckled, and I looked at him questioningly as he opened his eyes. "Never thought I'd see the day that Hermione Jean Granger didn't know something!" We smiled at each other just as we heard footfalls coming at us from behind.

xox

We watched as Harry headed off the meet his maker, tears streaming down my face. Ron pulled me into a tight hug, stroking my hair, and I could feel his chin resting on top of my head. Once again, I clung to his shirt for support. "Let's go back in. We can't tell anyone yet; it will be announced soon enough," he whispered into my hair. I nodded and we made our way back into the Great Hall.

After greeting the remaining Weasleys, I took my place next to Ron, the place where I felt safest, and as Rons' arm snaked around my waste, we got several looks from passers-by. I smiled up at him, as he looked proudly down at me. God, those eyes, I could've quite happily drowned in them!

"I can't even begin to imagine how you're all feeling right now, I think I'll just go help Madame Pomfrey or something, leave you to it, if you want," I suggested, feeling like I should give the Weasleys some time alone to grieve without basically a stranger like me intruding. "Don't be silly, Hermione! You practically are part of the family," answered Mrs Weasley, pulling me into a proper 'Mum hug'; I'd really missed them, especially from my own mum. I had often wondered what I would do when the war ended, if it would ever end. Then the shaking started.

xox

Watching the procession of Death Eaters, Voldemort, Hagrid and the limp-bodied Harry laying in his arms approach our 'Golden Tribe' was haunting. I had to now face the facts; the war was over, and he had won; without Harry we were screwed, this was the good sides' downfall. Voldemort had done it; killed the hero and become the Master of death. This wasn't how it normally turned out in Muggle stories of witch-craft and wizardry and in Magical Worlds in books and such; the stories my innocent, 11 year old self thought she was entering into after I found out about my magical ability. No, this was as far from a fairy tale as you could get.

"You see; Harry Potter is dead by my hand, and no man alive can threaten me now," screeched Voldemort. "If you choose to follow me now, you will not be harmed." I hoped and prayed no one would follow this suggestion and believe this rubbish. I watched silently as Malfoy was called over. I was surprised how much this move affected me; seeing him turn his back on us so easily. It didn't come as a shock to see him join his parents; it was his heritage at stake after all, but I definitely felt a strange feeling sweep over me. "No surprise there," whispered Ron, more to himself than anyone else. I felt a pair of eyes focus on me as I smirked, turning my head just in time to see Malfoy looking straight at me. He had been looking at my smirk after Rons' sly comment, I was sure of it.

xox

It turned out that Harry was more alive than he had ever been. He gave Ron and me our orders; kill Nagini at whatever cost and try not to die. Ron and I had it all planned; trap Nagini between us and one of us distracts it whilst the other stabs it with a Basilisk fang. Easier said than done. We ended up on one side of the corridor, Nagini on the other.

Neither of us expected it to attack like it did, when we had such powerful weapons. We ran as fast as we could, looking back every now and again. Then I felt Ron squeeze my hand and release it. Then I saw him stop in his tracks and turn in Naginis' direction.

"Come on Ron! What the hell do you think you're doing?" I screamed at him from a little further away down the hall.

"Go Hermione, this ends here. Just go," he answered, strangely calmly.

"Don't be so fricking stupid, Ronald Weasley, get here now, I am not leaving you here alone with that bloody snake, don't be noble, you're worse than Harry!" I screamed, desperate for him to move.

"This needs to be done, just go," he said again, just before Nagini lunged at him, knocking him to the floor.

"This… is… for… Hermione," he said between being bitten by the overgrown snake, before sticking his Basilisk fang through Naginis' stomach.

The building shook once more and several screams could be heard throughout the castle, but non as loud as mine as I ran towards his bloody form.

"H…Her… Mione?" he asked, smiling weakly. There was another rumble before several cries of "It's over!" were heard by us two teenagers in that dark, dusty corridor, in our old school.

"It's over!" said Ron. "To bad I won't see what happens next…"

"Don't you dare," I said, before hoisting him up and dragging him towards the Great Hall, which seemed to take forever.

"Help!" I cried desperately as I struggled under his body weight, pushing open the doors to the Hall. I heard some unknown voices saying my name and Rons from somewhere near to me. One of them picked me up and carried me to where a group of people were sat and laid me down to Ron who had just been put down. At this point, I couldn't see anyone around me, just Ron, only Ron, who I noticed was getting worriedly paler by the minute.

"Please, someone, help him! Don't just stand there, get someone, something, I don't care just don't you dare let him go," I cried desperately to the surrounding group.

"'Mione," he gasped. "It's my time, just let me go." I leant over him, my hair falling to one side; as I looked at it, I noticed the unhealthy amount of red, dry patches in amongst my normal brunette curls.

"Don't you dare say that, Ronald. Don't you dare leave me!"

He looked me straight in the eyes and said; "I'm not prepared to lie to you, 'Mione. When I… go, promise me you'll try and find someone else, don't just live your life in a black pit of despair, I'll always be there, somewhere. All I ask is that you don't forget how amazingly talented you are," his voice was becoming weaker, his face becoming paler. "Promise me you'll do great, unforgettable things; get everyone in that blasted world to know your name and what you stand for. Promise me you won't try and find danger, and never forget how beautiful you are. I'm sorry you'll never become a Weasley as my wife, but even if you marry one of my brothers, even though that would be extremely weird and odd, help with my Mum and Dad, they need someone more sensible than Ginny to help them out sometimes, sorry sis," he nodded to a silently sobbing Ginny, who grinned mock-cheerily at him before breaking down on Harry's shoulder. "Promise, Hermione, that you will be loved, never take any crap from stupid guys that don't deserve you. Overall, try not to forget me in that hectic, beautiful, legendary life of yours. Always remember that I love you, more than anything, even more than Quidditch, and have since, well forever. I love you Hermione… Hermione… my Hermione."

I leant down and kissed his lips until I noticed that he wasn't kissing back anymore. I pulled away to see a true Ron smile smothered on his face, his eyes closed as if at peace. But this wasn't the result I had wanted.

"No," I whispered at first, glancing desperately over his face, looking for a sign that he was joking, that he would open his eyes and everything would be fine; he would live, we would one day get married, have millions of ginger kids and be happy forever, just as long as we had each other. Each other. I wouldn't have that anymore, ever.

"No," I said, louder now, repeating the short word over and over while I felt two strong, masculine arms encircle me from behind, guiding me away from Ron and the surrounding group. Away from Ron, my Ron, my Ron that was now lying, lifeless on the hard, cold, stone floor of Hogwarts School of Witch-craft and Wizardry.

"No! Take me back! No! Ron!" I kept repeating as this stranger took me out of the room, my tears streaming down my cheeks.

**A/N: I cried writing/ re-reading and typing up this story so much, my Mum and d**

**Dad had to keep checking up on me from downstairs to make sure I was OK! Anyway, do what you like i.e. review, add me to a Community, add me to an Alert of some sort whatever, I just need to know you are there! Also, I recently started a community called We Love Dramione! If you want to check it out, you may be able to access it form my profile of whatever. **

**So yeah, Draco's POV for the next chapter. It isn't quite complete yet, and I have the feeling it will need editing before I post it, but stay tuned, and read my other stuff OK? Good, so… bye! Thanks for reading my story xxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Life Without You**

**Chapter 2 - D**

**Disclaimer: I am not, and never will be, J., as she is rich and popular, and I'm just here typing on my little Vaio, something else that isn't actually my own, it's my Mum and Dads, but that's not the point.**

**A/N: Second chapter finally, been working on the third, will hopefully have it up soon. Thanks for sticking with me. Don't forget to review! xx**

I was screwed. How the hell did I even get in that mess? I never wanted to choose that path; fighting for the exact reason I didn't want to fight. My life had been planned out while I was still in the womb, I was destined to be the heir of the Dark Lord and marry Pansy Parkinson or one of the two Greengrass's. I never wanted any of that, I wanted to be able to express myself in a way I wanted to, I chose to, not for me to be where I was on the day of the final battle.

I was doing my bit for the war anyway, like the gentleman I am, i.e. hiding behind an old armchair in the Room of Requirement. Then Saint Potter turns up, seemingly searching for some unknown object. I guessed that the unknown object must have been something to help the Light side, so I thought I'd just let him do what he had to do; I wanted this war to be over as quickly as possible either way. However, Blaise and Goyle turned up, trying and failing to kill him. It was then I saw a glimpse of brunette hair, and my heart stopped. She was there, in that room… holding hands with Weasley. That was when the realisation came to me that I was fighting for a reason; for her freedom, and maybe even a bit of forgiveness, leading onto who knows, of course it had always been for her, but right then and there I knew that I had lost. Really, I had lost that inner battle when I called her a Mu… those names. I found myself constantly cursing that little version of me that had lived in such innocent times. Such an ungrateful little bastard I was.

However, before I could digress into a deep soulful talk with my brain, I found myself climbing up a highly unstable "mountain" of broken desks and precariously placed gargoyles, trying to escape Goyles' stupid Fiendfyre. I saw three broomsticks fly overhead and I was preparing to be burned to death when the three heroes turned back in our direction and saved Blaise and I; Goyle by this point was long gone.

Once we found our way out of that fiery inferno, I thanked the Golden Trio, trying my best not to look to directly at Granger as she stood in the corridor, before heading out to the Battle to face what had been coming to Hogwarts since the beginning. It was truly time to face the music. Before I went, I took a sneaky glance back at Granger. No longer the buck-toothed, boy-ish, bushy haired know-it-all she was back at school, she had matured in that last year, which was obvious. To me, she had always been secretly pretty, but then, even with the scar across her throat and blood in her long, wavy, brunette hair, she looked beautiful. And if she was with the Weasel then, I had decided what I would die for, if I were to die that day, and it would all be for her, whatever would come. She turned slightly and caught my eye for a split-second before I was pulled back into Battle mode, the look of… just the look of her on my mind while I fought for my life in the grounds of my old school, the place I had called the "haven of my life" for what seemed like forever.

xox

Half time. It was when everyone went back into lessons at junior school and everyone deals with their own things, almost like there hadn't just been a war on, still happening. In fact, the only reminders were the very few unidentified bodies littering the grounds. The question was, however, where should I have gone? I was torn between what was right or what was in my heart. What felt right or what was expected of me? As though my feet were tired of my brains constant picking over miner details of what was right or wrong, they decided for me as they took me towards the Great Hall.

Once there I saw Weasley run and collapse next to his family and cry over someone on the ground. Granger followed shortly afterwards, but where was Potter? Probably off doing something noble, as per usual. I looked up and saw Weasley leading Granger out to the Entrance Hall by the hand. Even I had to admit they looked good together, though I knew that wasn't what I wanted or needed to see, and I was secretly thinking that if I were in place of the ginger the couple walking out of the Hall would look a lot stronger and better and… amazinger!

I stood awkwardly in a corner, healing myself with my wand. I noticed that Hogwarts' new top Gryffindor couple re-entered and headed back towards the Weasley party. They all hugged and grieved together, and I found myself craving that sort of family affection I had never received from my father. My thoughts were soon interrupted by the grounds' sudden decision to quiver.

xox

Watching the procession coming towards us was haunting and terrifying. I could see my parents' white-blonde hair clearly near the front of the crowd, clearly avoiding eye contact with me as much as possible. I also noticed Hagrid was included in the procession, carrying an extremely limp Harry Potter.

Xox

"Dra…Draco….Draco Malfoy," called my distressed mother, reaching forward as if she could just grab me and place me by her side. I figured I had no choice; the side I had chosen was about to be destroyed perilously. Plus, if the fighting reassembled and began again, I'd still fight for them, for her. I turned and looked at her as a stood with my parents after crossing the void between good and bad. She was half-smiling at something the Weasel had obviously been saying about me when she turned and caught me staring. I averted my eyes a second too late, but at least she knew I wasn't doing this with pride.

Xox

In the half hour that followed, my life and my future were tossed like a salad. First, Potter became somehow alive again and, well, that was it, but that was pretty drastic news! We were back in battle mode, and whilst fighting a Death Eater, I spotted in the corner of my eye my parents retreating. They knew that this was the end, their end, and they would most likely be in Azkaban by tea time tomorrow. I could dwell on these thought for too long, as this Death Eater obviously wasn't one of the dumb ones, and definitely had a few tricks up his sleeve. Luckily, I had a few of my own.

Xox

So, Potter had done it. The deed was done, the Dark Lord was dead, as where many friends and family members. But right now, my family wasn't my priority. My priority was to make sure no arse-hole had gone and killed Granger. I just had to see her, make sure she wasn't ready to be put six feet under just yet. I didn't have to search for long though, as I saw her helplessly dragging a body towards the Great Hall. I followed closely, helping her open the door while she cried, screamed, ordered for help from anyone who could be of service to the casualty that was the Weasley King, though we all knew, maybe even her, that he could not be saved. One of the Weasleys took the pale Ron from her arms, and I caught her as she collapsed from the shock, carrying her bridal-style towards the Weasleys and laid her down next to her man. I knew the family were shocked at my presence and voluntary helpful contribution, but I didn't look up from Hermiones back as she jerked and quivered with grief as he poured out his weakening heart to her. He looked at me once, and gave me a reproachful smile, as if to say "you're forgiven, you old jerk." I think he knew that I could and would take care of her for him, along with Potter and all those other friends of hers, but that I could take better care of her than anyone. He may have even known I loved her, you never know what was going on in his mind. To put it in a common and unoriginal sense, she was like my own personal brand of heroin, something I had picked up in some fantasy vampire book I still hadn't finished.

And then, just like that, he died, kissing his one-hour girlfriend. I could feel Hermiones heart slowly cracking as I led her away, her fighting my all the way out of the Hall, wanting to get back to him, Ron, her Ron, the silly oaf that just died on her, when they had so much more to do, to explore, to talk about, to fight about, a full planned out lifestyle that was just waiting for them to come accustomed to. But that would never happen for her, and I hated that.

**Well there you go, hope you enjoyed it, you must remember to give me some feedback, I'd love you all forever xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Life Without You**

**Chapter 3 - H**

**Disclaimer: I am not, and never will be, J. , as she is rich and popular, and I'm just here typing on my little Vaio, something else that isn't actually my own, it's my Mum and Dads, but that's not the point.**

**A/N: So here we go with instalment number 3! Hope you enjoy it my darlings. Don't forget to follow me on twitter: Miss_Bee_xx **

"No, take me back! Ron! Ron, please! No, Ron!" I was screaming, fighting against this stranger who was taking me out of the Great Hall. No matter how much I fought, the stranger didn't give in until we made it to the corridor outside the Great Hall where Ron and I had been just hours before. Tears streaming down my face, I turned in the strangers arms, looking up and gasping in surprise to see Draco Malfoy, my enemy since the Big Bang, with his hands wrapped around my waist.

"M…Malfoy? What the….oh, I get it, you've come to laugh, 'ave you? Rejoicing that the Weasel is dead?" I cried angrily, pushing myself away from him as best I could in my state.

"No, actually, I came to offer my support and…" he began. "Support?! From you?! I would rather as Voldemort for help!" I screamed at him, furious of his cheek.

"Let's forget we hate each, just for the minute, hey?" he offered. All I could do was nod as he hugged me tenderly and I cried into his shirt, his head on mine. It felt wrong to say the least, but strangely comforting and…right somehow.

Walking back into that room, watching as the survivors turned their heads in our direction. I knew I must have looked terrible, red puffy eyes and blood in my hair, but they weren't staring directly at me, more the reassuring arm resting on my lower back. Their looks of shock as they saw that The Hermione Granger was getting on with The Draco Malfoy, priceless. Unfortunately I couldn't relish in their questioning looks as I was pulled into a hug by a battle-scared Harry. "We'll get through this, 'Mione, I'll help you through. It's okay, it will all be okay. We can deal with this. We can help each other…" he whispered in my ear as I spread my hands over his back, my forehead resting on his Adams Apple. I could feel my tears approaching, yet they never came, never overflowed my eyelids, never ran down my cheeks, because those tears were gone, I had gone numb, like I was in a coma, I couldn't feel anything anymore. Suddenly I noticed that Harry had let go and I was just stood there, desperately sad and alone. I could hear them all talking around me as my eyes caught of his flaming red hair. I gasped, and then felt my feet give way from under me, yet I never felt the ground. Instead, a pair of strong arms encircled me once more, almost as though the owner of these arms knew that I couldn't handle seeing him, lifeless on the ground, the same smile on his face that came from kissing me. I found myself past caring where I was being taken. All I knew was that, in that moment, I felt peace. The stranger laid me down and made me drink a potion which made me feel remarkably sleepy… it then turned black.

"Hermione? 'Mione? Wake up! Please? Oh god, I'm not letting you go as well…" It was Ginny, her voice growing louder as I crawled out of unconsciousness, sat beside my lying down figure on the floor. But which floor, where was I? As I opened my eyes I noticed the familiar ceiling, simulating the sky above Hogwarts castle, the sound of people milling around, disturbing the rubble. The Great Hall.

"Oh thank God! Hey 'Mione, how you feeling? Harry, go get Malfoy, she's awake!" "Stop worrying Gin, I'm fi…wait, why Malfoy?" I asked, my head spinning. "I know, very surprising, but he's actually been pretty amazing with you! He's the reason you aren't as bruised as you could be…" Ginny began before the blonde turned up, his anxiety showing clearly.

"What? Is she okay? I just heard? Is she…" he spluttered. "Ask her yourself," said Ginny as I tried sitting up, and failing. "Oh," he said, his face softening. "Hi," I said shyly, looking up at him. "Hey there, you feeling okay? I figured the best thing for you would be sleep so…yeah, do you need help with sitting or anything? I'll just, ummm, yeah…." He trailed off nervously.

"Relax, all of you! I'm…fine," I said, my stomach knotting as I lied through gritted teeth. "Well, you obviously aren't, but have it your way," half-smiled Malfoy, obviously feeling sorry for me. Great. "I'll go get you some water shall I?" he continued. "No, I can get it," I insisted before I was pushed back down by Ginny. "I'll go, I'm not having you collapsing again," she tried to smile, then walked down the hall and grabbed Harry in the process.

"So how are you actually feeling, Hermione?" he asked. "I told you, I'm absolutely fantastic! So…wait, you just said my name! That's…what?" He cleared his throat before continuing. "Well, you see…Hermione…I feel I should apologise for…for how I've treated you and your friends over the years, but I'm hoping that maybe, if you wanted to, we could be…friends, you know…give it a shot?" he looked at me hopefully, yet as if he were scared of the reply I would give. I paused, contemplating what I had to lose; nothing. "Yeah, okay Malfoy, sorry I mean Draco. This might take some time!" He smiled, and opened his mouth to say something when we were interrupted by Ginny and Harry with the water, sitting down to talk to me.

I nodded at them; "So, how are the others?" I asked, of course meaning the Weasleys. "They're…coping," she replied, leaning on Harry's shoulder. "It's going to get harder, but together we'll pull through. You're coming back with us tonight right?" "I hadn't really thought about it, but yeah, suppose I'll have to, got nowhere else to go have I?!" I shrugged. I'd always thought that the next time I saw the Burrow, Ron would be by my side. But now…

"What time are we leaving, Gin?" asked Harry. "About five minutes. You feel okay to go 'Mione?" I nodded; I would be of no use led here when I could be at the Burrow. I moved to stand, Draco expectantly aiding by ever so gently curling my arm around his neck. Harry and Ginny went off to pack up with the family and inform them that I would be ready to depart, leaving Draco and I awkwardly stood there.

"So…I'll see you soon, hopefully," said Draco, nodding to me. "Yeah, thanks for…everything." And that was it, we strode apart, unsure of when we would next meet.

"Oh Hermione dear," exclaimed Mrs Weasley, beckoning me into a hug. I settled into it, lovely her familiar scent; it was familiar to…his, but without as much cinnamon. I missed that cinnamon. It was a major factor of him, and it made me miss him most.

That night, when we had removed George from his twins' corpse, the remaining Weasleys, Harry and I strolled back to the Burrow, but it wasn't the same, none of us were whole anymore. I couldn't even bring myself to route in my bag for a book when we came to sit down in the immaculate kitchen of the Burrow that had once been the home of all the loved ones we missed so dearly. At this very table, all of the Weasleys had discussed the Daily Prophet or the good weather they were happening time and time again. And now, the kitchen felt…hollow, even when it was crammed with knick-knacks and people.

The sleeping arrangements were chopped and changed, and when I finally was settled into Ginny's bedroom, Harry came in and I didn't want to see what would come of it. A minute later I found myself outside the door, alone in the corridor, nowhere to go. I knew for a fact that everywhere but THERE was full; I had no choice, I decided as I began to climb the stairs to the attic. To Ron's room.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN! So, she's going to Ron's room, the place where they planned their trip to dispose of the horcruxes. Can you tell she's in pain? I'm in pain just writing it! Anyway, let me know how you think it's going, how it reads etc. Please review, PM and/or tweet me Miss_Bee_xx thanks xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Life Without You**

**Chapter 4 - H**

**Disclaimer: I am not, and never will be, J. , as she is rich and popular, and I'm just here typing on my little Vaio, something else that isn't actually my own, it's my Mum and Dads, but that's not the point.**

**Yes, I know, it's from Hermione's point of view again, but there wasn't anything I could do with Draco now until…well, I'll keep that plot line a secret. Anyway, I hope you all had a fab Christmas, and I'll be writing more in the New Year. I can't believe it, but in May I will have been on here for two years. Two whole years! I hope in that time I've progressed and grown as a writer, and I want to thank you all for keeping with me, especially with The Whole Story, as that was my original piece, and I'm still bloody working on it! I'm starting to sound like Ron now (sniff) so I'd better get on with it. Chocks away!**

Orange. That's all I could see when I got up the stair and entered the room. I looked around the room where Ron had grown up and lived for most of his life away from Hogwarts. Everything was just how it had been when it was left just before we went to Bill and Fleurs' wedding, but his posters were hanging more loosely, some of them even draping the floor. That wouldn't do, he wouldn't want his room to be messy for me, so I moved over to the far wall and re-tacked his Chudley Canon's memorabilia neatly. I stood back from the orange waterfall, satisfied, when I almost fell over a stack of books by the side of his bed. I recognised that these were the forgotten volumes that I hadn't managed to pack due to the surprise visit from the Death Eaters at the wedding. I looked down at the toppling piles of hardbacks and thought over the year that had passed since I was last in the protection of these four walls. I remembered how thoroughly I had thought over the pros and cons of taking each pile of pages, and how now, now that it was all over, how petty and small those thoughts were. Ron was right; I did need to sort out my priorities.

I let out a small laugh as I lowered myself onto his bed and surveyed the room. As I looked around, his rather untidy desk caught my eye, with the chair still supporting his pyjamas he must have been wearing the night before the wedding. I made my way over to the desk, avoiding piles of clothing, shoes, random socks and inevitably a few pairs of underwear (which, 12 months ago, I would of found highly embarrassing, but after almost a year on the run with two unruly teenage boys, seeing Ron and Harry's pants was second nature) on my way. On the desk there were piles of parchment, quills new and old, ink wells and other stationary supplies that had obviously come out of his trunk when he cleared it at the end of sixth year. I dared to flick through a few parchment pages, finding Potions notes, Herbology essay drafts and some revision notes I had written for him for Charms at some point, looking rather dog-eared. On the window sill above the desk, facing the meadow, were an abundance of photographs and trinkets. The first thing I noticed was a headless model of Viktor Krum. I couldn't help but giggle about that Christmas with the Yule Ball, with my beautiful dress and my perfect hair and then the stupid argument.

Along with the model were several Chocolate Frog cards, mainly Dumbledore's, as well as the Knight from a Wizard Chess set, bringing to mind that first year at Hogwarts, when he was injured during that massive chess game, looking for the Philosophers Stone. He had been so brave, we had all been so small, and who would've known that we'd achieve all of this! I looked down at the floor thinking about it when a pink glimmer caught my eye. In the bin I found a necklace. Not just any necklace, but the one given to him from Lavender last Christmas. Fenrir Greyback took her life today. And I was sorry; I had shared her dorm room for six years after all. I hoped she wasn't annoying Ron too much up there, Fred would never let him hear the end of it. I looked up and chuckled; I couldn't cry anymore, at least not tonight, I was dry of tears.

I looked back down at the windowsill, dropping the locket back into the bin where it belonged, and noticed the pictures also dwelling there. One was of him with his family in Egypt, next to the Pyramids, all smiling and waving as the picture moved. At that time he was quite small, holding a tiny scruffy rat in his hands. Pettigrew. Such a deceiving little toe rag. Stupid enough to strangle himself to death with that silver hand. Good riddance.

The next picture was of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, all standing and waving, then mounting their brooms and flying up into the air on a sunny day. They were all laughing and doing loop-de-loops as the camera panned upwards. Harry, Ron and Ginny were at the front, high fiving enthusiastically in the midday sun. This one must have been shot in our sixth year, because Fred and George weren't the Beaters here. I wonder how McLaggen is; did he survive? I hadn't seen so many people in so long I'd forgotten how many people there were to ask about.

Another of the photographs was of Harry, Ron and I after the second trial during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, all soaked and shivering. I remember this photograph being taken, Colin Creevey had come up to us just as Harry, Ron and Gabrielle had all come out of the water, coming to us at the most awkward of times. In the picture we began smiling at the camera, then collapsing into each other as we were given towels. Harry's head comes to rest on my back in utter exhaustion, while I'm smiling as Ron nudges me and says something the picture won't let me hear. It's a nice scene to look at; a time before all this devastation showered us like rain from the sky.

The final picture was one I hadn't seen before, and I don't remember it being taken. We were at, just me and Ron, against a tree next to the Black Lake. We had been here many times before, revising or eating, to read or just to get away from everyone and everything, sometimes all three of us, or sometimes alone. But with this time, the sun was setting over the dramatic landscape of Scotland. I must have been around autumn time, because the sky had that beautiful diamond clarity to it, with the beautiful blues and pinks painting themselves over the sky like a canvas, erasing all signs of white clouds or blemishes to the weather. The type of sky that could actually be called perfect, with no questions asked. The black outline of our tree could have been fingers reaching up, trying to grab a hold of such beauty that was the sky that day. We were sat, our backs to the tree, but I could see that I was slumped over to one side, leaning onto Ron's shoulder; I had fallen asleep, and you could bet that there would be an open book on my lap, with the pages attempting to turn themselves in the breath of wind, never quite managing to lose my place. My head was nestled against Ron's neck, and from what I could see he looked quite at ease as he looked onto the lake. By his figure, we must have been in fifth or sixth year, as his torso looked much taller than mine, his legs beating mine in the race along the grass as both our legs lay flat against the ground. He'd always been tall, always been looking down on me. I never minded; it made him more huggable.

It was this picture I carried away from the window and took to bed with me that first night alone without him, and that image that stayed with me all night long, protecting me from the nightmares that always loomed when the dark took over the light each night.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that, I know it's not as long as it could have been, but what more could I have fitted into that? Now, if you scroll back to the bit about the Yule Ball, I didn't include the colour of Hermione's dress because in the book it's blue, but in the film it's pink, and I didn't want some "I'm more obsessed with Harry Potter than you but I've only ever watched the films" person to start screaming at their screens that "THE DRESS WAS PINK YOU DIPSTICK, WHO ARE YOU?! AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A POTTERHEAD"…. Yeah, that's my rant over and done with. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and I would be very pleased with a few reviews, and maybe you could tweet me Miss_Bee_xx?! Just a suggestion! Merry Christmas guys! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Life Without You**

**Chapter 5 – D**

**Disclaimer: I am not, and never will be, J. , as she is rich and popular, and I'm just here typing on my little Vaio, something else that isn't actually my own, it's my Mum and Dads, but that's not the point.**

**I know that it's been a while…don't kill me please! Anyway, I think that this one is quite a long one too, woo! Swearing in this one, because we're back onto Draco again, which is quite good…right?! Anyway, enjoy, and let me know what you think! Oh, and follow me Miss_Bee_xx**

I would say I was finally home, but I wasn't; this was in no way my home, not anymore at least. I'd only just arrived, so they didn't know I was here yet, and the house was almost silent, except for the ticking off the grandfather clock in the corner and the sound of footfalls above. This was certain to be the calm before the storm.

"Ah, Master Draco, sir! You're home, I shall inform Master and Mrs Malfoy, sir," came the voice of one of our House Elves, popping up in front of me and leaving in an instant. Perfect. Oh well, better be prepared, I didn't know who had made it back here yet.

"Draco Malfoy, how dare you show your face here? Traitor!" shouted my father in disgust, across the room.

"What, I'm not even allowed in my own home anymore now? Shame, I shall miss you father," I smirked up at his place on the stairs.

"Of course you are dear –" my mother began saying before being shouted at by her husband.

"Silence! He is no longer our son, Narcissa, don't you see? He chose his side the moment he stepped away from us in the middle of that battle. He's a golden boy now, Potters' best pal, isn't that right? How's that working out for you, eh?" He looked smug, like he'd won the argument or something. I wasn't having that.

"Shut up," I dared him, staring at him straight in the face, snarling at him darkly. I saw the fleck of fear in his crystal eyes; he knew what I could do and it wouldn't be any skin off my nose to torture him, he'd seen me do it to others and not even he would challenge my authority and my power.

"What did you just say to me?! Have you no respect for your parentage; that raised you, protected you from all we could, cared for you with every fibre of our being?! And then this is how you thank us?" shouted my father, knowing he was losing the fight so bringing in the pity party. Joy to Merlin.

"Yeah, and then you wonder why I'm so fucked up! This isn't exactly a healthy, normal environment for a child to grow up in, is it?" I shouted back, gesturing around me at the dark, scary room I found myself in. He'd stomped down the stairs now and was stood not too far away; I could get an accurate shot at him from here if the need arose.

"We provided you with everything you ever asked for! If you wanted something, we got it, no price was a problem! And then you betray us, our family, the Dark Lord himself and disgrace the name of Malfoy! And all because you felt like making friends with Potter today," he spat at me. "Grow up Draco, you're not at Hogwarts anymore."

That got to me. "Me grow up? I've been the grown up in this house for years! I've been the one to pick you up, both of you, looked after mother while you got yourself locked up in motherfucking Azkaban! I've even done all your dirty work for the Dark Lord, and all by the age of 17! Me grow up? No, Lucius, you grow up!"

"Don't you dare bring up last year in front of your mother again, it upsets her!" he tried to fight back; I could practically see his ammunition running out.

"Yeah, and who's fault's that? Huh? It wasn't me that got caught doing something I know I shouldn't be! It wasn't me that brought shame on our family that time! It was you!"

"Well, that's irrelevant so… we aren't talking about me! We are talking about you, and your behaviour during that battle! I have never been so horrified, or disappointed! A Malfoy fighting alongside a Gryffindor? And not just any Gryffindor; Harry bleeding Potter, of all people!"

"I didn't do it for him," I screamed at him, silencing my father and leaving the echo of my voice bounce around the room, fussing with the sound of a pair of footsteps coming down the spiral staircase.

"It's the Mudblood, Lucius. Isn't it obvious," she said, clearly not amused for once in her life. Aunt Bella.

"But that's not possible, Bella! Why would he do that?" asked my mother, coming closer to me, in some feeble attempt to protect me, bless her.

"Tell them Draco. Tell them the truth," whispered Bellatrix into my ear, coming up behind me and running her hand through my hair, making me shiver. My mother turned to me, nodding vigorously, trying to get me to answer. I knew there was no point in lying to them, Aunt Bella knew me too well; she was like a human lie-detector when it came to me.

I decided to go for a different approach: "So what if it was for her? There's nothing you could do about it either way-" I began before…

"There is always something we can do about it, what a stupid thing to say, Draco! We're Malfoy's; we can do anything! Challenge accepted!" cackled Bellatrix, a smirk plastered across her face. Shit!

"And we can start by chucking you out; I don't want a traitor under this roof. See if she's so grateful of your presence now, shall we?" said my father monotonously. They all knew full well that she was staying at the Weasley's, and they would never take me. My mother tried to protest, but she was flung to the ground by my fathers' rough hand. With my shield down, I knew it was time to go.

I found myself walking to our gate, and as I reached the menacing security measure, I looked back at the house that would never make a home. Really I should be thankful, because I probably wouldn't be coming back here anytime soon. Opening the gate, I didn't even bother looking back.

Draco Malfoy: officially homeless.

-x-

I was stood outside the Burrow half an hour later. I'd begun my journey on foot, but Apparition had taken precedent, plus it had begun to rain.

It seemed stupid for me to be here; Draco Malfoy wanting help off a Weasley. What a hypocrite! And I felt like such a fag for even thinking about asking for anything off the family of Gryffindors. And I wouldn't, if there were any other options. But there were none; who in Merlin's name would take in a Malfoy at three in the morning, the day after Voldemorts' downfall?!

There was a light on at the kitchen window, and I could see a woman with ginger hair milling around in the cosy looking room. She looked friendly enough, but I'm sure she wouldn't take kindly to me entering her household. She'd lost two family members tonight, let's not forget that!

Before I could procrastinate more on how I would approach this situation, my feet began walking towards the door of the topsy-turvy house. I was still walking towards the entrance when it opened and the woman from the window had her wand pointed at my chest. "Who are you and what do you…Draco?" she asked, perplexed. She recognised my, that was at least a start.

"I've been chucked out, and no one else would have me, and I know you probably won't either, but I thought it was a shot…" I trailed off, looming down at my trainer clad feet and cursing myself for even trying.

"You helped Hermione," she stated. I shrugged and nodded, not looking up from the grassy floor. "She's practically part of my family. And you helped her. So now I'll help you," she said matter-of-factly. I looked up at her, completely shocked. "Close your mouth dear, it's not becoming," she said, ushering me inside, offering me food and drink as she closed the door. I'd forgotten when the last time I'd eaten was, and when I explained this she tutted and began making something, commenting all the while of how thin I was and how I needed a bit of colouring in.

Five minutes later, I was sat at the Weasley kitchen table, eating an amazing sandwich across from Mrs Weasley. "I'm guessing the reason you were kicked out was something to do with our Hermione then, am I right? Even if I'm not, it's none of my business, I know," she spoke into the cup of tea she was cradling between her hands. I nodded earnestly, gaining half a smile from the lady sat across from me. "She's quite a girl, she is."

"I know, I've had to deal with being the second best in every lesson I've had with her for the last seven years!" I said with a smile before taking another bite.

"She hadn't spoken much since…since he died," she said with a watery smile. "It's going to be a while before we get our Hermione back, I think." I just nodded in response; there was nothing I could say. We sat in silence, listening to the sounds of the house. It was a loud house, even during the early hours of the morning; echoing with a silent noise and absolutely brimming with life. And death. The house was two from its maximum ginger capacity, and it was like it knew that it had lost two of its own; it tried to be warmer and more homely to those left to live in it. But they were still missing. And nothing would ever be the same. "I think we'll set you up in Bill's room; he and Fleur went back to Shell Cottage at midnight, and the bed's made." I thanked her, grateful of her generosity. She led me up a flight of stairs, flicked on the lights of a rather small room, and pointed out the door of the bathroom across the corridor. "Well, good night dear," she half-smiled, and I thanked her again before wishing her a good night's rest. OF course, we both knew that she wouldn't be sleeping tonight; how could she knowing that she'd have to make breakfast smaller in the morning.

Settling into the crisp sheets of Bill Weasley's bed, I thought of the days and nights events, all of the things I'd lost in the last 48 hours, the friends and school mates that I'd never get to talk to again, and most importantly the brown haired girl under the same roof as me.

**Well there you go, chapter 5 is done. I hope you like what I've done with it, and make sure that you remember to review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
